


Kingdom Hearts: Star-crossed Destiny

by NumberXIV, ProtoCh4os



Series: Hearts among the Stars [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (though they're not the main focus), Adventure Time world, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberXIV/pseuds/NumberXIV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoCh4os/pseuds/ProtoCh4os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2, Roxas ends up in Tomoeda and is found by Sakura. After explaining what he knows, Sakura decides to go with Roxas to help him in his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a crossover between(mainly) Kingdom Hearts and Cardcaptor Sakura. This is the first fanfic I post on this site and also the first fanfic I post in a long time. It was written by my boyfriend and I. I don't have a beta reader so tell me if you find any kind of mistakes. If you can, I'd really appreciate some reviews, we both need to improve and very few people have read this before.

        It was just like any other day to Sakura. She went to Tomoeda Middle School, alone as her brother was now in Tokyo University, chatted with her friend Tomoyo, went to her house after school and, of course, tried a bunch of different outfits while her friend recorded it all. It reminded her of the time she was an active Card Captor, sealing Clow cards and afterwards transforming them on her own. It's been months and nothing else happened, though it didn't stop her from using her cards every once in a while. Wouldn't be very nice to them to stay idle for so long!

        Tonight she would use Rain, it has been a while since she was last activated and she looked a bit down.

        "There you go Rain, stay up there for a few hours but don't be too late!" said the Sorceress to her card. The blue-haired nymph-like girl eagerly shook her head and went high in the clouds to start a good but not heavy downpour.

        "So pretty! Keep the good work Rain!" Cheered the girl, preparing to sleep when suddenly...

        "What's that?" She felt an unknown presence entering her town. It didn't seem like an enemy, but she couldn't be sure it was an ally. This kind of magic though... it wasn't anything she had ever felt before.

        "This... It doesn't seem to be human..." What if it really was a new enemy? She had to get there, wherever this creature was!

        "Rain, can you feel it too?" The nymph-like girl consented. "Tell me where it is, I need to get there as fast as I can!" The smaller girl consented again and pointed to the very edge of the city, next to a mountain.

        "Thanks, Rain!" With that said, she jumped out of her window and before she could hit the ground she shouted "FLY!" and a pair of beautiful and big white wings grew on her back.

        "The energy... why is it so faint?" If it really was an enemy, she should be feeling bad by now. Why was it so weak...?

        In less than 10 minutes she reached the pointed destination. She landed and tried to feel the energy, that seemed to grow weaker every second. She was about to give up when she saw something... or rather, someone. A boy, apparently of the same age as her, passed out on the ground.

        "The energy comes from you..." She touched his cheek, he felt cold. "I need to get you out of here."

        "Kerberus!" Shouted the girl and in no time a golden lion with wings showed up in front of her. "Sakura. Who is he?"

        "I don't know, but I can't let him here. Carry him on your back, we're going back home." With that said, she once again summoned Fly while the guardian carried the unconscious boy on his back.

        She looked behind. "Just... who are you?"

        Midfly, Sakura felt the urge to look back at the boy. She thought he had said something. She focused less on the cold rain and more on his breath...

        Must've been her imagination.

        She arrived home with her soaked, mysterious guest in Kerberus’ back. She struggled to carry him, although she imagined him heavier than he actually was.

        Arriving at her room, she laid him on the ground and stared for a few moments.

        "Kerberus... Do you have any idea of what he is? Is he human?"

        "Definitily not, Sakura. Although I never saw a creature like him, I feel that he's... Hollow."

        "...What do you mean?"

        "The emptiness inside of him is horrible. I wonder what he really is..."

        She stared at him for a few moments   until he said what she thought having heard during the trip.

        "..K-... Kairi..."

        At that night, Sakura slept with her dad. Or at least tried to sleep. Her mind was full of doubts - Who's that boy? Where is he from? Why is he nearly dead? Why is he hollow? And in what way is he hollow?

        Her questions flew unanswered by the night.

        At morning, she woke up and sprinted to her room to see the boy. Her jaw dropped when she saw the clean ground and the open window, which she ran into.

        The boy was looking away from the house, looking like someone who didn't enjoy the two stores fall. He stretched his right arm into the air, and some silver, unknown energy ran around an invisible handle. Seconds later, he had a giant key, with golden overhandle and a long, silver blade. Nothing Sakura had ever seen before.

        He raised it into the air and said "Curaga!"

        A green sparkle exploded in the key’s tip, summoning a flower over it, together with a pleasant aura. After completing that, he raised his head, and all his wounds from the last night were gone.

        "Healing powers?! Not even my Cards are capable of that!" She thought, startled. "Hey, you there! Wait!" She shouted, sprinting towards the stairs to get to him. She didn't know if he would actually wait, she just knew she had to be fast! If he didn't wait... well, Dash could take care of that.

        He looked back at the girl sweating at the doorknob. Whoever she was, she saved his life.

        "..."

        He barely knew what to say. He didn't remember going to other worlds before Twilight Town, people could act different, even aggressively.

        "...?"

        "You... I don't know if you'll tell me what you are... But... At least, tell me your name..." She said, panting almost breathless. She's just glad he waited, she didn't know if she would have enough breath to use Dash to catch up to him. "And that... key... What is it?"

        He looked at the keyblade. Then back at her. For someone he expected to show hostile behavior, she was acting so helpless he could help to let out some giggles.

        But his facial expression resumed to the previous dead serious one. He looked at her in the eyes and said "... Roxas..."

        He then looked at the lightbringer in his hand.

        "Keyblade... If I told you I knew why I have it, or why it does what it does, I'd be lying." He said, not changing his attention to his weapon.

        "Roxas..." She repeated the name, now having caught her breath. "My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile on her face. "I first thought this could be a sealing wand of some sort, being shaped in a key and all... but I can feel I'm wrong. Where do you come from? And why don't you come back inside? I won't attack you, if that's what you fear!" She assured him with one of her kind smiles.

        He felt attempted to go in and talk.

        Then he had a flashback, of how his best friend’s kind smiles turned out to hide the filthiest lies.

        "... Sorry... I was taught not to easily trust people... In the hard way," he said that with a sad expression, like he just lost a potential friend.

        "I can understand that... Not even my own Cards felt safe with me at first..." She had a sad and yet at the same time hopeful expression on her face, as if she was staring at one of her Cards years before, back when they weren't sure if they could trust her. "Would you like to meet them? If you still don't feel safe with me, I can summon my wand and give it to you."

        "...!" Roxas felt an approach. He swiftly turned and slashed through a long, silver creature which attempted to attack from behind. Then he quickly ran next to Sakura and said "If you have anything you consider a weapon, now's the time...", raising his keyblade into the air, as three more creatures appeared.

        "...It sure has been a while." She thought with a shy smile on her face. "My Cards and I have been missing some action." She whispered, grabbing her necklace, which had a pink and golden key with a star and two tiny wings. "The Key that hides the powers of the Stars! Show your true form before me!" A yellow glowing circle, with a star in the middle, the sun on one side, the moon on the other appeared beneath her feet. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" Then, the key became bigger and turned entirely pink, becoming a staff. "Jump!" Two pairs of small wings showed up on Sakura's feet and she quickly held Roxas and jumped to the roof of her house. "What are those?!"

        Still a little startled from the jump, he said "Dusks. They might be weak, but will bring their stronger cousins soon." He pointed his keyblade to him and yelled "Thundaga!", as intense lightning bolts bounced from enemy to enemy.

        "What about this scepter of yours? Never saw a weapon like that..."

        "This is my staff. I use it to summon the magic of my cards. Like... right now!" Immediately, a card with a girl holding a bow appeared on her hand. "Arrow! Use your power to defeat the Dusks!" Throwing the card in the air and holding the wand the moment the card came down, the wings grew temporarily and a blue wave came out of the card. With it, a smallish pink girl wearing a blueish-purple outfit materialized, already preparing the bow. With a shot, the single arrow quickly multiplied, hitting all the Dusks.

        "... Amazing!" Roxas couldn't hold a compliment.

        "But I'm not that hurt. Let me hop into the fight." He said, jumping off the roof, landing over a Dusk's head. With a quick spin, a powerful slash left the keyblade's tip, expelling every foe from Roxas's sight.

        With quick swings and lethal approaches, Roxas executed every Dusk, with flying arrows around him, handling unnoticed foes. After a couple moments, Roxas and Sakura finally defeated every Nobody in the area.

        "Are you ok...?" Roxas said, with a wide, true smile in his face, although nonstop panting, over one knee.

        "Heh, I should be the one asking you! You look a lot more tired than I am!" She giggled, jumping back to the ground. "By the way, don't you wanna eat something? We both just woke up and got into a fight, we need to restore our energies... and trusting me or not, I'm not letting you starve!" She said, grabbing him by the arm and going back in the house.

        He couldn't help it, was starving since he threw all those ice creams on the ground.

        That memory snap made him let go from her and look away for a moment.

        He just showed her a honest smile, wasn't going to cry in front of her two seconds later. He dried his tears and said "T-... Thank you. I'm... hungry..."

        "I figured. Well, let's head back inside!" She sniffed. "Hmm I hope you like sausages."

        "Sausages? Sounds interesting..." He couldn't remember the last time he had a meal. Eating stones suddenly sounded good to him, although sausages would taste way better.

        "Oh, Sakura, just in time! I have to go back to the university but I already prepared breakfast for you and your friend! I'll be back at night. Stay safe!" said her father, leaving in a hurry.

        "Bye, dad!" She said, watching him run. "Well, take a seat and make yourself at home!" She sat down and started eating a buttered toast.

        "Thanks for the meal." Roxas said, as he snapped a tip of sausage. As soon as he realized it wasn't poisoned and was tasty, he shoved the rest in a single bite.

        "Wow, you really ARE hungry!" She said astonished. She grabbed a sausage after the toast. "When was the last time that you eat?"

        "Maybe... a week or so." He said, grabbing the second sausage, with shyness in the touch this time. "Been away from home for a while now."

        "A week?! Wow... You're pretty tough for holding on this long..." She said almost whispering, pushing the remaining sausages towards him and ignoring his confused look. "You need them a lot more than I do... not to mention I see how much you liked them."

Roxas looked down to them, then back to Sakura, and then took one more, trying not to look desperate.

        "Sorry for abusing of your hospitality..." He said, taking deep breaths so he wouldn't choke with the sausages.

        She giggled again. "No need to apologize, eat as much as you want!" She stared at him for a while, trying to build up the courage. "So... where do you come from?"

        "Um... Sorry." He lowered his 7th sausage and cleaned his mouth. "I don't know for sure..." Roxas lowered his head, trying to look for memories he never had, perhaps some that didn't even belong to him.

        She was silent for a while. It was almost the way she felt when she faced Nothing, the sorrow and hurt coming from him were almost the same. She got up and did the only thing that could possibly help him. "I'm so sorry..." She hugged him.

        "A heart this kind... I wonder..." Roxas interrupted himself.

        "I wish there was something I could do for you..." She closed her eyes and tightened the hug.

        "Why... Why do you show such kindness towards someone you just met?" This kindness wasn't something Roxas ever came across. He was afraid it could even be a trap, but such honest aura she had...

        "Why shouldn't I? No one deserves to be treated harshly. I already consider you my friend and I'll help you as much as I can." She retreated and looked him straight in the eye, so he could see she meant it.

        "...!" He suddenly had a flash from someone he knew.

        A black haired girl... in a black coat, wielding the same weapon as he did...

        He returned to the present, and saw the same smile that person in the past had in Sakura’s face.

        A tear shed from his eye.

        "... Xion..."

        She was confused. "Xion...?" She thought. "Is she your friend?"

        He suddenly raised his head, like something suddenly escaped from behind his head. "... Xion? Who's that?"

        "Uh... You said that name... Nevermind, it was probably my imagination..." She waved it off. "Anyway, we need to start somewhere. What do you remember?" She was pretty sure he said a name, but he himself didn't notice... She'd try to ask about it later...

        "That I'm not what I seem to be..." Not proud, Roxas said with a sad smile in his face, staring deep in Sakura’s soul windows.

        "You... think I shouldn't trust you?" She frowned.

        "To be honest, I can't even trust myself... For there are people who know who I am better than I do..." Roxas felt powerless again. "How did you find me? I can see we're far from where I passed out..."

        "The rain of that night was created by one of my cards. I felt your presence and she told me where you were." She looked down. "You felt so cold... I couldn't just leave you there..." She looked up again and smiled at him. "You also didn't seem like an enemy or your energy would make me feel bad."

        "Weird... I shouldn't be emanating any energy." He wondered.

        "There's got to be a way to find answers... Any idea of where we can start?"

        "I don't want to put you in risk. Or at least, your loved ones..." He said like he was some sort of doom bringer.

        "I've never failed to protect them before... I won't start now." She said with a determined look on her face. "My Cards and I can do this!"

        "I don't think you understood. I brought these monsters... Those Dusks are after me. And they might hurt people you love for that purpose..." Guilt punched Roxas's stomach several times.

        "Roxas." She said with all the seriousness she could muster. "I am not alone in this. My Guardians are just as capable of protecting them as I am with the Cards." He slowly looked up to stare at those emeralds. "This is not a matter of discussion. I WILL help you. All I have to do is alert Kerberus and Yue of the threat and they'll be ready to protect them." She held his hand. "I won't let you do this on your own..."

        "You barely know me... All you have about me is a name..."

        "And it's not even your real name, is it?" A voice echoed in the room.

        Sakura and Roxas stood up at the same time and summoned their Staff and Keyblade, back against back.

        A dark presence took place in the room, opening a black, door sized portal in the wall. A dark being wearing a black coat came out, not revealing its face.

        "Nothing that you have inside belongs to you. Now head back to the mansion, Roxas," The black coated figure said.

        "... Riku... Leave me alone... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Roxas unsummoned his usual keyblade and summoned two new keyblades.

        One was a sky white key, with angel wings on the upperhandle and a star in the tip. It had an unusual amulet at the keychain.

        Other was plain dark, with chains decorating its blade, and inverted devil wings on the upperhandle. It had a dark crown at the keychain.

        As Roxas slashed, Riku jumped backwards and landed on the window, close to falling.

        "Roxas... Sora needs you. He won't wake up until you come back."

        "I AM MYSELF. NOW LEAVE." Roxas yelled, shooting dark pulses from his dark keyblade, and lightjets from his light keyblade. Riku jumped off and disappeared.

        Sakura was motionless until Roxas let go from both keyblades and gently started to fall backwards, whispering the same name

"Xion..."

        "Roxas!" She got him before he could hit the ground. "Are you ok? Who was that? What was all that stuff he said?" She laid his head on the floor. "That name... you said it again." Now she was completely sure.

        "I..." Roxas stood up and walked to the front door. No sight of the hooded enemy.

        "My objective is elsewhere." He thought she might not know about more worlds other than her own.

        "I want to go to a Castle... and free Kingdom Hearts." He looked at the blank expression at Sakura's face. She was clueless.

        "...Kingdom Hearts?" Never in her life had she heard of such name. "Uh... where is it?"

        "It's not a place. It's a gathering of all hearts. I was part of an organization which collected those hearts..."

        "What happened then?" He looked at her with a puzzled look. "You didn't exactly sound happy when talking about it..."

        "We collected those hearts... So we could have one for our own..."

        "Of your own...?" She whispered. Wait... Kerberus told her he felt hollow. Could it be...? She walked closer and pressed her head to his chest. Nothing... "Heartless?" It came out before she could stop herself.

        "Nobody... That's what they call me." He grabbed his chest where his heart should be.

        "Heartless, ironically, are beings with dark hearts. I'm a little worse than that..." He let go from her, afraid of the following words he was about to say.

        "I have nothing inside me. I'm hollow, empty, void. Everything you see before you... Is an empty shell, a bare vessel." For each adjective he gave himself, he became angrier and angrier. Roxas was about to explode of how meaningless he was.

        "That's not true!" Sakura snapped. "It... it can't be true. If you say you have nothing inside, you shouldn't even be able to feel at all. But you do... and I know... I feel you're much more than an empty being." She closed her eyes. "And somehow... I'll prove it to you."

        "I don't know... I can't... just look inside." He calmed down and said. "But I figure... If I had something inside me... then I'd feel it, right?" He said that, with a sad smile in his face.

        "All I know is that I have something that the black coated man that I just sent away wants me to deliver to someone for good... I don't even know what I have... but he wants me to return with him." He raised his head.

        "My objective is far from here. And far from Twilight Town. I must find a way to leave this world and head to The World That Never Was... the Organization XIII's HQ." He pressed his shoulder's side, like he tried to find something to aid him... something that might have gone missing. Roxas didn't even look like he knew why he did that.

        "Then I'll go with you! You can't do this on your own!" She said, running to her bedroom to change her clothes, as she was still in pajamas.

        "... Sorry, Sakura" Roxas whispered, as he sneaked out of the house and started to run away from the house.

        Figuring out a plan to escape that world? Care about Riku's whereabouts? Nothing of that mattered at that moment. Roxas was only thinking about how Sakura would react after realizing he was gone.

        "This... is my battle. I gathered those hearts. Now it's time to release them... by my own."

        "Wait!" Sakura ran after him. "I told you, I'm not letting you go alone!"

        "JUST STAY OUT OF IT!" Roxas yelled. "I'm on my own now. I got my problems to solve, and I don't want your support. Now return!"

        "No! I'm going with you!" She yelled, taking a step further.

        "I'm not taking you with me! I have mistakes to correct, and you're not one of them!"

        "I'm going with you whether you want it or not!" Gosh, so stubborn!

        "You're NOT coming with me. You're staying here!" Why is she so stubborn?

        "..." She released the staff.

        "..." He summoned both Keyblades

        "Wood!" The first movement. Various rampant vines came out of the card, rushing towards Roxas to entrap him.

        Roxas launched a menacing glare, and yelled. "Firaga!". Giant firebolts orbited Roxas, burning down every enemy vine. "Sakura!" He charged.

        She grit her teeth. If he planned to be aggressive... "Sword!" Well, two can play this game.

        He came closer and closer. She didn't mean to harm him, she just wanted to knock out at least one of the Keyblades. Even if Sword could possibly destroy it... She had to take the risk.

She swang.

        "Hmph." Roxas raised both Keyblades. Sparks flew in front of their eyes when magical steel got intercepted by unknown, twin steel.

        "What?!" She retreated. Sword was supposed to go through both! Why was it repelled?

        Roxas united both Keyblades and slowly raised them, as unknown runes spawned on the floor. He slowly floated above the ground.

        "Sakura... Understand now why I am alone... and why I MUST remain alone."

        He shot lightjets from both Keyblades tips, which completely domain the environment. All the cherry blossom trees were gone, and everything was replaced by a penetrating sunset background.

        He threw both Keyblades away, creating two portals next to him.

        "GO!" As crystal spheres were shot from those portals, against Sakura.

        She felt no physical pain, but just, if not worse.

        She felt a friend’s lie piercing through her mind.

        She felt a dear friend dying in her arms, feeling like she was the murderer.

        She felt powerless when a powerful foe grabbed her and forced her to give up.

        She felt the truth slashing her reality, when her friends no longer answered her call.

        She felt the nothingness inside of Roxas.

        After that, Sakura was back. The cherry blossom petals were scattered in the air. Roxas was glaring straight in her eyes, assuring why she couldn't go with him.

        She shouldn't go with him.

        Sakura slowly sank to her knees, a petrified look in her face. The pain... it was almost unbearable.

        Roxas lowered his look, satisfied that his message was understood. He slowly turned around and stepped away

        She slowly looked up and saw the retreating figure of Roxas through her glassy eyes. No... This isn't over yet, she told herself.

        She stood up on shaky legs and ran, hugging him from behind.

        "Now, more than ever... I know I HAVE to go with you."

        "... Even after all this pain you've felt... You still insist... You're just like Xion..." Roxas laughed, as he instantly got down to his knees and covered his eyes. That attack made him remember. Xion is...

        "So..." She got up again and gave him a hand. "Where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is taking a lot longer than I thought it would to be posted. My idea was to just re-read it all, correct any mistakes and post it with a maximum of a week's time between each chapter. But then college started, my time was cut short to re-read it and when we did get to re-read it, we found some glaring plotholes between the fic and the actual canon of the game. At the time we started writing it, my boyfriend was pretty rusty with KH knowledge and I was still being introduced to the franchise. Now we can see all the mistakes we did and some things have to be rewritten to fit both the game's canon and our standards. Since chapter 3 is included in our to be re-written list, it will probably take a while to be posted. Thank you for the people that read the first chapter, and as always, if you could leave some kudos or comments, we'd really appreciate it!

        "... Find-... a portal," he said, trying to fake his tears with a joyful smile, which came out more honest than he planned.

        "Ok and where do these portals stay?" She looked at the sides. "Or do they just randomly pop up?"

        "A dark being might be able to control these portals," Roxas said, grabbing her hand and standing up. He looked at her eyes for a couple of seconds and suddenly widened his eyes, realizing how awkward that situation was, letting go from her hand and looking away.

        "T-They might create these passageways through the darkness... But we can't trust that guy in the black coat." He ran out of options.

        "A dark being? Oh, I know someone that can help us!" She beamed. "But... he's in England now." She frowned. "Hm... maybe if..." She pulled out Fly. "No, no, it can't be possible..."

        "Sakura... Where's this England? Is it far? Who is this dark being?" He wondered.

        "Yes, it is very far... This dark being is a reincarnation of my ancestor, Clow Reed. Now his name is Eriol. He's still very powerful and is an ally. He can open a portal to us!" She looked at Fly again. "It's too far away to use my wings, there's no other option... unless..." She threw Fly in the air. "Fly! Come in your true form so Roxas and I can travel to England!" Instead of wings coming out of Sakura's back, as she would expect in any other situation, a giant white bird materialized above them. "It worked!"

        "What... What is that thing!?" Roxas shouted, pointing at the new spawned bird above them.

        "It's the Fly card! When I activate it, wings come out of my back. It's the card I used to reach you faster." She looked up to the bird. "I asked it to come in its true form so it would be easier for us to get to Eriol. Thank you, Fly!" The creature acknowledged it with a hawk-like shriek. "Jump!" The two pair of tiny wings appeared on her feet again. She grabbed Roxas' hand and jumped on the bird’s back. "Go, Fly!" The bird once again shrieked and took off, flying to the far away country.

        As soon as those giant, snow white wings left the ground, he felt dizzy. He saw everything so distant down below he could feel how easy it was to just fall and die.

        "S-S-S-SAKURA!" He was unable to form a sentence.

        "Hm? What is it?" She looked behind and saw how terrified he was, staring at the ground. "...You're not used to fly so high up in the sky, are you?"

        "N-N-N-N-" He grabbed harder to the bird’s feathers, hoping they were steady and firm to the skin.

        "Roxas, don't worry!" She patted his head. "Fly won't do anything to harm us or make us fall, we're perfectly safe!"

        "I-I-I-I-I'M NOT S-SO SURE A-A-ABOUT THAT!" Finally, he completed his first sentence. Applause.

        She sighed. "I guess there's no choice then." She pulled out another card from the pink book. "Sleep. Use your magic to make Roxas sleep and allow him to wake up only when I tell you so." A small blue fairy appeared and hovered above Roxas' head, waving her wand and making yellow dust fall on it.

        "I-... I-..." He slowly lowered his head and became unconscious. Sakura placed his head on her lap and beheld the terrific view from above the clouds.

        Not long after she noticed his lips moving, with lesser whispers between them. "Xion... Wake up..." He whispered in his dream world. Sakura decided to worry about that name later.

        After a few hours, the sky darkened. Falling stars scattered above, scratching the view with its tails. Soon, London’s lights could be seen. Satisfied, Sakura lowered her eyes to meet Roxas, still in deep slumber.

        "Sleep. That's enough." The fairy nodded and went back to its card form. She poked his nose to call his attention. "Sleepy head, time to wake up!"

        "Um... Where... Where am I? Sakura, am I... uh..." He realized where he was. He quickly raised his head, and accidentally hit his forehead in her nose.

        "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-... ugh..." He looked away, trying to hide his red face.

        "It's ok, it's ok," she said with a nasal voice, her hands covering her nose. "I just used Sleep on you so you wouldn't freak out the entire trip. I woke you up ‘cause we're close to his house." She pointed to a lighted mansion.

        "Wow... Is this a different world?" He wondered, astonished with the view, completely different from the previous one he slept at.

        "Figuratively, yes. Literally, no. It's just a different country. Very different from mine, by the way." The bird started to descend. "That's good, Fly, land in the garden!" They received a shriek while Fly prepared to land. "Hold on!" She side-hugged him, the creature landing in the vast and open garden of the mansion.

        "Um... why is that mansion on the ground? Is that for a minor prince of anything?" He pointed to the mansion.

        "No, he's just wealthy... Wait. Do... do mansions usually stay on the sky in your world?"

        "Um... Yours don't?" He looked confused, tilting his head to the side.

        "No... Actually, no types of buildings stay on the sky in my world..." She noticed she was still hugging him and let go. "Well, we better get going. He already knows we're here."

        Roxas hid a shy, but joyful smile. "Yea, yea, let's go."

        They slid down the left wing, the gargantuan returning to its card form right after. They didn’t waste time and went straight to the double doors that connected the inside and outside. As expected, Eriol was waiting, sitting at a massive dinner table.  
        "Sakura." He looked at her. "And a strange, but not unexpected guest. I felt both of you once you entered Europe's sky area." He placed down his tea cup. "At what do I owe this visit?" Sakura looked at Roxas and nodded. He had to ask Eriol.

        "My... My name is Roxas." He could feel it, the amount of power emanating from that very seat. "I'm not from this world... And I seek a dark passageway out of here. I was told you are able to do that..."

        He shyly smirked. "Indeed I am." He got his own key, a golden key with a sun shaped on the round edge. "The Key that hides the power of Darkness..." The key levitated. "Show your true form before me. I, Eriol, command you under our contract. Release." The key became bigger. It was bigger than Sakura's staff and easily surpassed Eriol's own height. "Well?"

        "..." Roxas tried to keep the same level as his opponent. Although Sakura said he was a friend, nothing would stop if he considered Roxas a threat and used his own powers against him.

        He took a deep breath and continued, "Could you make one? A passageway through the Realm of Darkness?"

        "I personally have never tried but that doesn't mean I can't." Eriol stared at the double doors, concentrated his power on the staff and pointed towards them.

        Roxas and Sakura turned around and faced the darkness pulsing from behind. A dark presence took the place, opening a void black passageway in front of the double doors.

        "That's the way out... But where will it lead us?"

        "That is not for me to tell. You both must find out on your own." Roxas stared at him. "Yes, Roxas, I'm aware Sakura will be your companion. And don't you two worry, I'll return to her city in case I feel any foes approaching so I can better auxiliate Kerberus and Yue. Now go. I don't know for how long I can keep it open."

        Roxas looked at Eriol with a friendly smile. Turns out Sakura knows her friends.

        He looked at Sakura and walked with her until the very portal edge. He held her hand firmly, trying to not sound awkward.

        "Ready?"

        She squeezed his hand. "Ready!"

        They entered the portal, that closed itself right after.

        "Good luck, you two..." Eriol whispered.

        It was a quick trip. Roxas and Sakura kept the eyes closed at all times, but Sakura’s mischievous eyes couldn’t be helped. Too bad she couldn't tell the difference of when her eyes were open or closed due to the intense darkness in the place. Then, a light was found, and Roxas pulled her hand with him towards the light.

        Both opened their eyes. There was a forest, with a big passageway and a wall with a hole in it.

        "This is Twilight Town... Is it the real one though?" Sakura felt Roxas's anger of returning to that place. He started to squeeze her hand harder and harder.

        "Uh... Roxas... you're squeezing too hard...!" He didn't listen and kept squeezing. "Roxas, please, let go!" She tried to free her hand but it was held in a tight grip. "Roxas!" She finally snapped. It seemed like he couldn't even listen to her voice.

        "Focus..." He whispered to himself.

        "Follow me, Sakura. We gotta go and find the train station, at the station plaza," Roxas said while checking the surroundings nonstop. "C'mon." His expression was of complete battle awareness and care.

        "Why are you so on the edge? Should I release the staff?"

        "Be ready. Can't tell what we'll find here, but it won't be friendly. This wa-" Roxas got interrupted by a light blade cutting down a tree, inches from his nose.

        "And now you got a new companion, Roxas? She might not be the wisest you could encounter, I can see..."

        Roxas looked back as he saw the source of the mortal weapon. "Xemnas... Never thought I'd see you out of that castle..."

        "Roxas? Who is he?" Asked Sakura, staff in hand, ready to battle.

        "How rude of me." The silver haired figure retracted the blade and did a polite bow for Sakura.

        "I'm Xemnas, this boy's purpose. I gave him a name when he had nothing." Roxas grit his teeth. He was about to unleash an attack, but held back.

        "And you are, m'lady?"

        "I am Sakura. What do you mean 'he had nothing'? What did you do for him?" She had to ask these questions, even though she didn't trust the man herself.

        "I'm certain that you know that by the present time, Sakura." He walked around them. Roxas felt like he was trapped.

        "What made you come with a creature like him? Do you even know his true objective?"

        "I… I just felt he needed help." She had such an uneasy feeling about that man... "He told me he collected hearts so he could have one of his own..." But I know he can feel without it, she completed in her thoughts.

        "That's what he told you? It’s true, but it's not whole. I seek more in what the heart has to offer." He laughed maniacally. "I wish for the ultimate power it gives!"

        "Enough!" Roxas kicked Xemnas’ chest away from them, and he dissolved in data.

        "You won't have it. I'll free Kingdom Hearts." He grabbed Sakura’s hand and fled.

        "Roxas, wait!" Sakura wanted him to stop but he kept running and again didn't seem to listen to her.

        They ran up a hill road. Sakura could see a big clock beyond the buildings. They kept approaching the clock until they've reached Station Plaza.

        Roxas looked up to the clock and froze. He remained motionless, with the saddest expression Sakura ever saw in him.

        "I-... I used to reunite with my Organization friends up there after my missions..."

        "Roxas." He looked at her. "Tell me, what that man had to do with you? What is this Organization?" He looked away. "You two don't share the same objective. Yours sounded noble, his sounded... insane. I just want the truth." They were still holding hands and she gave a reassuring squeeze. "I promise I won't think any less of you."

        Roxas looked down for some moments and then gazed back at Sakura. "Do you remember when I told you about Heartless?

        "Yes. What do they have to do with it?"

        "They have a dark heart... One that can be free by one mean." He raised the other hand and summoned his golden Keyblade.

        "Keyblades are able to release hearts. That's how my organization collected hearts. I was their tool for that purpose..." He looked away, shamefully. "Now I want to free those hearts I've trapped... Correct my mistakes... Even if it costs my life."

        Sakura stared for a while. She felt drawn to him every second, her wish to help him grew stronger. She touched his cheek, making him look at her again. She smiled. "That's very brave of you, Roxas. I'm glad I came to help you!"

        Roxas couldn’t help but smile. His face was as red as Agrabah's sun.

        "W-w-w-we better hurry." Roxas strafed up ahead, pulling her hand, which he had difficulty of letting go.

        "Two tickets for the M-train." He requested at the ticket shop. The train was about to leave, so they ran as fast as they could to get in on time.

        "WAIT!" Roxas and Sakura threw themselves as the door closed. The purple train's engine started, and the train left the station.

        "Ow..." Roxas was semi conscious. He hit his head against the train’s wall. Until he realized the awkward situation he got into.

        They were both laid down on the ground, side by side, still holding hands.

        "Ow... Are you ok?" Roxas started to stand up.

        She pulled his hand back. "Wait. Let's stay like that for a while, ok?"

        "... Ok." He sat back down. He tried to avoid visual contact, but couldn't help to spy at random times. Her eyes were so deep...

        Their eyes met a couple times, which was a little embarrassing. He tried to not comment until the 'while' she referred to was over.

        Thing was, that while was meant to last the whole trip.

        "So... Roxas. Do you have any friends here?" She asked trying to break the ice.

        "I had some friends. Hayner was my best friend, and we always practiced together for the Struggle tournaments. Pence is another friend, he loved taking pictures of all of our moments together. And Olette, a sweet girl Pence liked, although he knew she always had a crush on Hayner..." He lowered his head. "I mean, that's what I wanted it to be. It happened in the virtual world I was trapped in. I don't even know if that was real."

        "It's as real as you want it to be." She whispered to him. "Look, I think we're almost there."

        Roxas and Sakura looked out of the window. A strong light was swallowing the rails.

        "We better close our eyes."

        Roxas waited until she strongly shut her eyes. He leaned and quickly kissed her cheek. Then returned to the original position, and closed his eyes, pretending nothing happened.

        A blinding flash took the place.

        As soon as they noticed the flash was gone, they opened their eyes.

        The rails were flying above an endless desert. It seems to end on a floating island, which had a great, curved tower, with star and moon shaped windows.

        "Wow... It's so beautiful!" She touched her cheek while he wasn't looking. She felt it and smiled.

        The train finally arrived at the island and the doors opened.

        "We better go..." He stood up and pulled her up, without letting go.

        They proceeded out of the train.

        "HEY, MY TICKET SAID THE TRAIN WOULD LEAVE LATER." Roxas and Sakura heard a voice behind them... rather, above them.

        A black coated figure with red, spiky hair was holding above the train, probably since the start of the trip. He jumped and stood between the tower and Roxas.

        "Another black coated guy?" She thought. Sakura stepped behind Roxas. "Who's he, Roxas?"

        "... Axel..." He said, with a weak voice.

        "Roxas. S'been a while, huh?" He faced Sakura. "And you are? One of your three friends from your summer vacation? Olette, right?"

        She turned her head to the side, clearly confused. "Hm? No, my name is Sakura."

        "Hm? Never heard about you. Well, name is Axel. Got it memorized?" He said, tapping the fingertip in his forehead.

Then turned to Roxas.

        "You're now going with me, buddy."

        "Axel... My mind is made up. Now step aside." Roxas replied.

        "... Why do you love to make things harsh?" He mocked Roxas, as he raised both arms, and flamming chakrans spawned in both hands.

        "Is she your new girlfriend? Let's see if she's strong! Hey, catch!" He said, throwing a quick chakran in her direction.

        She gasped. "Shield!" A transparent force field appeared just in time, the flamming chakran dissolving after the hit. "What was that for?!"

        "Axel!" Roxas shouted "Step aside." As he summoned his golden Keyblade.

        "Come back to us, Roxas..." Axel said, strafing ahead.

        Sakura watched as flamming cooper and Key steel clashed repeatedly in battlefield.

        "Roxas!" Axel kicked his stomach to the ground. Roxas screamed in agony, not letting go from his weapon.

        "Time to go. DiZ is not after me this time, but the Organization is." He whispered in his ear.

        "Get away!" Sakura shouted and swang the staff at Axel's chest, sending him away. Axel stared, coughing a little from the harsh blow, as a pinkish red aura was emanated from Sakura.

        "Axel!" Roxas shouted from the ground, grabbing his attention.

"I've already told you. I'm setting Kingdom Hearts free. Now stand aside!"

        Axel’s eyes widened, he could no longer move.

        "y-... y-... You remember?"

        "Are you here to capture me by Xemnas's orders?"

        "..."

        "Axel?"

        "..." He was not responding.

        "Axel... Stand aside."

        He quietly moved sideward, looking down with widened eyes.

Roxas pulled Sakura and ran into the Tower.

        "Roxas... You're back..." Axel turned around at time to see his friend closing the double doors. Roxas swore to have seen a tear rolling down Axel’s face but might have been his imagination.

        "Roxas? Was he your friend? If so, I'm so sorry for hitting him like that, I just..." She looked away. "Didn't want to see him hurt you."

        "Don't mind him. He's as good as he is now: Away from us." They looked the great stairway before them.

        "Um... Ladies first?"

        "Um, maybe we should just go together..." She looked up, couldn't even see the end of it.

        They climbed hundreds, maybe thousands, of stairs, until they've reached a strange door, with a star and a moon on the doorknob.

        "Let's go."

        "This place gives me a nice and mysterious feeling... Almost like the time I visited Clow’s house.” She giggled to herself at the memory of the serene and powerful sorcerer.

        Suddenly, the doors crashed open. Roxas and Sakura were startled, but slowly went in.

        "I was expecting you, Roxas..."

        The speaker was sitting in a high wooden chair, with a well crafted table in front. He had an open book over the table. He wore blue robes with white stars and moons stamped on it. It had a sorcerer’s hat, pointed and all.

        "But I surely was not expecting a second guest. What's your name, dear?"

        "My name is Sakura." Not only the feel of the tower but this room specifically, it was like Clow’s magic still lingered there somehow.

        "Well... What brings you here?" He asked both Roxas and Sakura.

        "I'm looking for a way to the World That Never Was." Roxas confessed.

        "Oh, but aren't you able to make one yourself?"

        "Maybe I was, but not anymore..."

        "Well then, I can't help you with that. I'm no dark user... But maybe a member of Organization XIII can get you there."

        "... That won't be hard to find, but it will be hard to make any of them collaborate with us..."

        "Sakura... I couldn't avoid noticing your necklace... What is it?" The mage stood up.

        "Oh, it's my staff. Right now it's dormant. I use it to activate my cards." She explained.

        "Clow cards." He couldn't stop himself, letting out a chuckle afterwards. “And to think that weird man was right after all...” He whispered more to himself but Sakura was able to catch it. Not feeling it was her place to ask, she didn’t push the subject.

        Yet the mention of her ancestor did make her smile, although shyly. "They're Sakura Cards now. I'm their new mistress." She showed him the pink book.

        "If that's true... that means... Sakura, please summon your staff." The mage asked.

        "Ok." She grabbed it again. "The Key that hides the powers of the Stars. Show your true form before me." Roxas once again saw the golden circle with the sun, moon and the big star in the middle. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Sakura held the now active staff. "Here it is."

        "Indeed..." He closed his eyes. "Sakura... That staff is very special. It is a Keyblade."

        "Eh???? A Keyblade? But I've seen Roxas' Keyblades and my staff looks nothing like it!"

        The Mage pointed to a door next to his chair. "Cast a spell to that door. No cards." He was being serious.

        "O-ok." Sakura stared at the door and did like Eriol did when opening the portal. She closed her eyes, concentrated her magic on the staff and pointed it to the door. The star spinned and the wings grew. A powerful lightbeam left her staff, creating a huge lock symbol in front of the door. It lasted for 3 seconds until it disappeared.

        The door slowly opened to an empty room.

        "No doubt. That's a Keyblade."

        "Then why is it shaped like that? Is it so to activate the Cards more easily?" Clow... did you know about these other worlds?

        "Yes, that's a very special Keyblade. Maybe Roxas can teach you how to use it in its combat mode." He looked at Roxas. Roxas nodded and smiled to her.

        "Guess you were meant to come with me, after all."

        "Hehe, I'm really glad I insisted so much!" She smiled back.

        "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Yen Sid. What I can offer you is a way out of here... but not directly to The World That Never Was." Yen Sid said.

        "What do you mean? Where will it lead?" Roxas asked.

        "Closer to the Organization. They're the only ones who can take you there."

        "Ok. So what's your shortcut?"

        "Head to the Old Mansion. You'll find out the rest from there."

        "Thanks, Yen Sid!"

        "Shall we?" Sakura said and extended her hand to Roxas, smiling.

        "Of course!" He held her hand and walked out the Tower.

Axel was not there anymore.

        "..." Roxas looked to where he left Axel a couple moments earlier.

        "Roxas, what is your history with Axel?" His head perked up at that. "It's ok if you don't wanna tell me, I'm just curious."

        "... He's a selfish traitor." He said. "He hid the truth from me for so long... He knew about Xion all along... He knew about Sora all along... But he hid it all." He tried to sound calm. "He considered me his best friend, but he wasn't as honest as he should've been."

        He stared at the skies for a moment.

        "C'mon, I wanna show you a place." He said, with a brand new smile.

        "Ok!" That name again, I wonder who Xion is... Sora is a new name, I'll ask him about it later, she thought.

        Roxas pulled Sakura by the hand into the train before it closed. The trip back felt quicker than the first time, maybe because Roxas was eager to show her his special spot.

        When they got to the Station and left the building, Roxas turned around to Sakura and said. "I'll be right back, please wait for me here." And let go from her hand, running away downhill.

        "Ok!" She waved. "This place looks beautiful, I wonder what would be like from a bird view..." She thought. "Fly!" A pair of wings came out of her back and Sakura took off. Like she expected, the view was incredible.

        "Heeeeeey!" Sakura heard from below. "Sorry I took so long!" Roxas screamed from the ground.

        "You didn't take that long, I just wanted to know how this place would look like from above." She answered, landing next to him. The wings shrank until they disappeared completely.

        "Well... Then you'll love this! Follow me." He revealed a secret ladder from behind the Station Plaza building.

        Upon reaching the top of the clock tower, they could see all railbridges, hills and montains in Twilight Town.

        "This is the place where I reunited with my friends. We used to come here, talk and-" He searched his pockets. "Have some seasalt icecream!" He grabbed two light blue icecreams and handed Sakura one.

        He took a bite. "Uh.. So salty... Yet so sweet! It's nostalgic!" He laughed.

        "Seasalt? That's an odd flavor for an ice cream..." She thought. But she didn't want to disappoint Roxas by refusing the ice cream so she took a cautious bite. "So salty... yet so sweet!" She repeated the phrase and giggled, taking another bite.

        "Sakura, do you know why the Sun sets red?" He poked Sakura, who was too busy beholding the view.

        Oh, Physics... "Eh... Our teacher told us but I didn't really pay attention..." She looked away, a bit ashamed.

        "Because it's made out of all colors, but in the end, red is the one that travels the farthest." He said, looking at the skies above.

        She looked up as well. "I see..." She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's beautiful..."

        Roxas lowered his eyes and shyly looked at Sakura. And that was a mistake. A huge mistake.

        He lost track of time while looking at her. He couldn't help himself to drag his own weight towards her.

        "..." He couldn't speak. If he could, he'd scream so she'd escape from his hand, which was going towards her without his command.

        Roxas had no idea about what was happening to him.

        "...Sakura..." He whispered to himself.

        She opened her eyes and looked at him, apparently not minding how close they were standing. "Yes?"

        Was a heart really a loss? Roxas wondered at that moment.

He kindly placed his hand on Sakura’s cheek and pressed himself against her.

        He heard about that. It was pretty natural when two people liked each other. He felt this urge for a moment while he had Xion.

What was it called?

        Oh yea, kiss.

        Roxas kissed Sakura.


End file.
